


A Boy's World

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, sap, silliness of the braided kind lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: Hiiro lives in a world of quiet order and well made plans until he meets a boisterous young man who slowly changes his life forever.This is a very old fic, but it should be a fun ride. I hope you enjoy. ^-^
Relationships: 1 dating R in the beginning, 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4, apparent 2xH, past 5x2
Kudos: 12





	A Boy's World

AU/Romance  
1x2, 3x4, past 5x2, 1 dating R in the beginning (he kisses her etc. when she tries to seduce him, fair warning), apparent 2xH (smooching here as well but tis not serious ^_^)  
Angst, fluff, sap, silliness of the braided kind lol 

Summary: Hiiro lives in a world of quiet order and well made plans until he meets a boisterous young man who slowly changes his life forever. 

‘Duo! NO! AHH!’ 

*SPLOOSH!*

‘Would you like to go swimming, Hiiro?’ Relena asked sweetly. 

Her graceful ways were a balm to his grainy persona. He’d never really understood her patience with him, but he was glad to be a part of anything that could be considered normal socialization.

‘Perhaps when the children are finished,’ he replied evenly. 

He didn’t mean to sound unkind, but the date Hilde had brought to Relena’s birthday party was causing quiet a lot of commotion. He was childish and brash and seemed to care about nothing more than satisfying his own thirst for attention. He was the worse kind of person as far as Hiiro was concerned and he couldn’t figure out for the life of him why he was the most popular guy at the event. It was downright disturbing. 

‘Would you like some more punch?’ he asked changing the subject to something less irritating. 

‘Yes, thank you,’ she replied kindly. 

Hiiro paused a moment before leaving the table to steel his resolve against the fact that she laughed at some ridiculous thing that long haired fool had done. Just a little longer and things would go back to being nice and quiet and properly ordered again. He decided to take a little detour to the bathroom while he was up. There was a good turn out and at least two hundred people crowded the house and patio, but Relena was a very popular girl with all her peers and teachers, as well as many of the members of upper society. At least half the guests were there more for political reasons than anything else. Guests like Dorothy Catalonia and her reluctant date Quatre Winner who passed by him while he waited in line at the toilet. 

It was common knowledge that Quatre’s parents favored the match and pressured him constantly to court the chilly girl everyone thought of as a shrew. It wasn’t uncommon to see them together at events, but it was obvious neither of them were in any way enjoying the time together. 

Hiiro was just about to take his turn in the restroom when the hallway suddenly exploded in turmoil with Hilde running full steam between the startled guests slinging water everywhere while Duo chased her down with a super soaker water gun he’d brought along drenching everyone including Hiiro who could only stand stock still and watch while they slammed into him, then rolled away giggling madly and slamming the bathroom door behind them. 

‘Ahh! Duo! NO! NO! DON’T YOU HA HA HA HA, DUO!’

There was little to do but go find another bathroom. Luckily, Hiiro had been in the house dozens of times and knew there to be one not too far away just outside in the garage. It took a bit to dry out his shirt enough that it wasn’t see through anymore, though he was probably the only guy there that had worn a white dress shirt to a pool party, but that was just his way. Stuffy most people called it, but he was comfortable with it and didn’t really care what they had to say. It wasn’t really dry either, but it would have to do. If that fool would just get a clue and go home things would calm down and they could enjoy themselves. He was still grousing internally about his behavior when he slammed into him as he was exiting the restroom knocking him clean off his feet. 

‘Ah, man! Sorry!’ Duo gasped reaching to help him up. ‘Didn’t see ya. You okay?’

‘Yes,’ Hiiro replied clearly annoyed while he brushed the dust off his black pants. Now he was damp _and_ soiled because of this idiots antics. ‘What are you doing out here?’ he asked shortly. ‘Weren’t you terrorizing the toilet in the hall?’ 

‘Miss Casey kicked me out ‘cause I’m still drippin,’ Duo laughed it off. Hiiro knew Miss Casey to be the downstairs maid, but most people called her Cassandra. He was terribly fresh with someone he’d only just met, but it didn’t really surprise Hiiro much. 

‘If you’ll excuse me,’ he said stepping around him and the awkwardness of the close quarters grated his already frazzled nerves when he felt his body brush past his company. If he didn’t get out of there fast he was going to suffocate for sure. 

‘Sure,’ his companion grinned turning around. 

Hiiro glanced back pausing when he pulled his dripping shirt off over his head and began to wring it out. It was odd, but from the back he looked remarkably like a girl. Must’ve been that preposterously long hair. The muscles were lean though, not really feminine at all. Especially the way they moved when he used his arms and hands. 

‘What?’ Duo asked turning to smile oddly at him. 

‘You go to Central High, right?’ Hiiro asked to cover the awkward feeling about having stared at him. 

‘Yeah,’ he replied slipping his swim shorts off and Hiiro turned his head before he really thought about the fact that they were both male and it didn’t matter if he could see his...rather toned ass. What kind of work out did this guy do? ‘Hilde’s in my third period,’ he explained. ‘You’re Relena’s boyfriend right?’ he asked putting his shorts back on after ringing them out as well. 

‘One of her suitors,’ Hiiro corrected. 

‘Hmm,’ Duo mused turning to face him with his wet shirt in hand, which left his chest bare as a baby’s bottom. Why was it so hard for Hiiro not to look? And the stomach…six pack abs and tight right down to his…. ‘Hilde said you guy’s were heading for the alter some day,’ Duo cut mercifully into his thoughts. What in the hell was he thinking!?!?

‘That is a possibility,’ Hiiro replied fighting with all his might against the blush that was rising to his cheeks. Why couldn’t this moron just put some damn clothes on?!

‘……..’ 

‘…….’

‘’Scuse me.’

‘Huh?’

‘I...can’t get by.’

‘Oh...sorry,’ Hiiro apologized stepping aside from the door. 

‘Do you ever get off snob hill?’ Duo asked playfully. 

‘Occasionally,’ Hiiro replied running a hand through his unruly mop of chocolate brown hair. 

‘There’s going to be a street party next Saturday on Second and Main,’ he told him. ‘You ought to bring your lady out for some old fashioned, toe stomping fun,’ he smiled. 

‘I doubt she’d be interested in stomping on toes,’ Hiiro chuckled. ‘But …I’ll ask her,’ he promised. 

‘Great,’ Duo smiled. It was a soft smile unlike the usual gigawatt blasts he’d been dazzling the guests with all night and it kind of made Hiiro’s stomach feel weird. ‘I’m Duo,’ he told him offering his hand. 

‘Hiiro,’ Hiiro returned reaching to take it. 

He was again amazed by the intensity of the feeling. In that one short moment his mind had memorized every aspect of Duo’s hand, his grip, the long, delicate fingers that harbored an oddly fascinating strength. The warmth of his skin, the texture, the pulse beneath the flesh…

‘Nice to meet you.’ 

Hiiro felt an odd sense of loss when his slender hand slipped from his grasp. He couldn’t help but wonder if Relena even owned a pair of jeans and sneakers. If not he’d have to make sure to take her shopping. She couldn’t go to a street party in an evening gown. 

The shopping trip took place the next Wednesday evening. He usually took his regular date to a play or a movie and dinner on their regular night, but there wouldn’t be another opportunity to convince her to accompany him to the dance party. He’d never been to anything like this before and found himself strangely compelled to see how the other half lived. Most of his life had been spent under the tutelage of his mentor and benefactor Dr. J, so he had no real knowledge of normal teenage life. He had been honed and prepared to one day take over the corporation J headed, which was the only thing that put him in a place where he’d even be accepted as a proper suitor for his honey blond date. 

Relena was kind and attentive if not a bit fanciful. He enjoyed her company for the most part. At least she was calm and pleasant, which usually served to aid him in calming his own jagged personality. He’d learned to hide the storm of emotions that raged within him long ago but hiding it didn’t make it go away. His only hope was control and Relena’s gentle ways helped him a great deal to that end. He knew in the end it was a selfish reason for staying by her side, but she seemed content with his company so apparently it was mutually beneficial. 

She was cute too. That was a plus. Pretty blue eyes and long, soft hair, a nice figure and warm smile, gentle, serine, nothing like the bright, sparkling visage of Duo in his mind. That guy had no clue what moderation was...except maybe that one time...in the bathroom…when he smiled so softly. It reminded Hiiro of light dancing on top of the water. Feathered edges and violet mist, chestnut silk...the gracefully textured ripples of his lower abdomen… 

‘..iiro?’

‘Hm?’

‘I asked what you think of this?’ 

‘Oh...its fine,’ he replied brushing the odd memory away. ‘It’s lovely,’ he amended seeing the distressed expression in her eyes. It wasn’t jeans, but the pants suit would be much better than her usual dress for a function like this. It really did look cute on her now that he took a proper look. Fine clothes suited her well. He couldn’t imagine what in the world made him think to buy her jeans in the first place while they checked out.

**

A snug fit, smooth, not too tight, but contouring, acid washed low riders with a decorative lacing up outer thighs and a tie instead of a zipper. Blue, size six….petite with a flare leg. Extra long and so…very…accessible.

‘Relena! You came,’ Hilde exclaimed. ‘Duo said he invited you guys, but I didn’t think you’d be able to make it,’ she smiled. 

‘It’s very lively isn’t it?’ Relena smiled looking around at the mingling crowd. Some kids were dancing on the corner while others ate the food they’d bought at the street venders at small tables set along the sidewalk. Others merely walked about browsing the temporary shops that were set up while the band played lively pop music from the back of a flat bed truck. 

‘Hey!’ Duo smiled brightly. Did he know his belly button was showing? Did he have any idea at all that he looked sexier than any of the women that were walking around? Was he really clueless to the fact that those jeans were turning every head, male and female, that passed by?

‘Hi,’ Hiiro replied. What in the hell was he doing in this noisy place with these people?

‘You guys want to get a beer and sit for awhile?’ Duo asked. 

‘We’re underage,’ Hiiro grumbled. 

‘Yeah,’ Duo grinned draping one long arm over Hilde’s shoulder. ‘But Hilde’s uncle runs the bar,’ he smirked. 

‘No way,’ Hilde interjected brushing him off. ‘You’re going to get him in so much trouble,’ she sighed rolling her eyes. 

‘Hey!’ Duo groused grinning like a mad man while he offered Hiiro a wink and went after her. ‘Come on, you know he’d do it for me.’

‘That is precisely the point,’ she admonished. 

‘Don’t be such a prude,’ he told her dancing out in front. ‘We have special guests today,’ he smiled tossing Hiiro and Relena an impish glance. ‘Come on,’ he persisted dragging her off in the direction of the bar. 

‘Yo! Wally, how’s it hangin?’ he greeted the young man behind the table that served as a temporary bar. 

‘Limp and to the left,’ the guy teased. ‘Want to do something about it?’ he asked grinning brightly. 

‘Be nice,’ Duo told him. ‘There’re ladies present,’ he said indicating Relena and Wally refrained from any other colorful comments, but continued to grin just the same. ‘Can you set us up with some suds?’ Duo asked hopping up on the table and scooping up one of the filled cups that were waiting to be bought, but Wally caught it just before it got to his lips. 

‘Got an ID?’ 

‘Just this,’ Duo retorted grabbing his crotch. 

‘Duo!’ Hilde exclaimed glancing at the blushing Relena. 

‘You’re such a slut,’ Wally admonished affectionately. 

‘Sorry,’ he apologized to the lady glancing this time at the oddly expressionless look on Hiiro’s face. 

‘Take them down the alley,’ Wally said looking around to see if anyone was watching while he pushed four of the glasses towards Duo. 

‘Yes,’ Duo hissed snagging him by the shoulder. ‘Come’re…give us a kiss,’ he teased puckering up while he fought to get away. 

‘Get off ya little perv!’ Wally exclaimed pushing him away. 

‘Sorry,’ Hilde offered while they followed Duo down a small alleyway where there was a park bench. 

‘He’s very...energetic,’ Relena chuckled. 

‘Never a dull moment,’ Hilde sighed smiling fondly. 

‘Here you...oh shit!’ Duo exclaimed turning around right into Hiiro and managing to slosh the pungent drink down the front of his shirt. ‘Damn,’ he chuckled unable to hold it in. ‘Seems like I’m always getting you wet,’ he told him sitting the drinks down on the bench so he could dry him off. There was nothing Hiiro could do. He’d been so distracted by the movement of those damn jeans he’d all, but walked right over him and now he was steadily rubbing his hand down his chest with a napkin that was about to cross over into no mans land. 

‘I’ve…I’ll do it,’ he said quickly securing Duo’s wrist to keep him from actually wiping his crotch for him. There was already too much stimuli down there already. Shit, what in the hell was he thinking!?

Forty five minutes and three beers later Hiiro was thinking maybe this was a very bad idea. Did every person in town know this guy personally? It appeared so as he was constantly being greeted by passers by and after that third beer the greetings were becoming down right embarrassing. 

‘Hey, Duo!’ 

‘Yo! Hot Toddy! Lil Miss Mary! What’s shakin?’

‘Geez! You smell like a brothel!’ Tod exclaimed turning his head while Duo wedged himself between him and his girlfriend. The fact that he noticed Tod’s revulsion didn’t extend to the arm he slipped around Duo’s waist was really starting to seriously irritate Hiiro. 

‘Lay off my man,’ Mary teased pinching his ass. 

‘Ow! Come on, Hilde,’ Duo coaxed pulling the reluctant girl into the mix. ‘Mary’s lonely, make it a foursome.’

‘Ah! S...stop!’ Mary giggled when Duo turned the sordid affair into a tickle fight. 

‘Would you like to go inside for awhile?’ Hiiro asked Relena. 

‘Hm?’ she replied still chuckling at their friends antics. 

‘It’s very warm,’ he went on doing his best to mask his annoyance. ‘We could cool off at the café,’ he suggested. 

‘Oh...yes,’ she replied looking a little put out by his reluctance to socialize. 

‘We’ll catch up with you later,’ Hilde smiled extracting herself from the tangle. 

‘We probably won’t be here that long,’ Hiiro told her offering his date his arm. 

‘Oh, don’t leave before dark,’ Mary chimed in. ‘You’ll miss the fireworks.’

‘That sounds lovely,’ Relena smiled. 

‘If you’ll excuse us,’ Hiiro cut in evenly before they took their leave. 

Why it was necessary for Duo to still be hanging all over Tod like that was just something he couldn’t comprehend anymore than why he would allow it. 

‘We can go if you’d rather,’ Relena offered once they were seated comfortably in the air conditioned café. 

‘We’ll stay if you like,’ he countered. It was considerably more pleasant in the quiet, peaceful café where there was no band, no beer, and no Duo. 

‘Why did you want to come here?’ she asked. ‘You don’t appear to be enjoying yourself,’ she observed sipping her tea. 

Hiiro’s mind flashed for an instant on the tight, brown, wet muscles of Duo’s exposed stomach. ‘I thought a change of pace might be nice,’ he replied. GEEZ! What in the hell was that? Had he come because of Duo?! And what the _FUCK_ was up with the erotic flashbacks?!?! So what if he had a toned stomach?! What did it matter if his hips were slender or if his figure was better than Relena’s from behind. Actually, it was better from the front too…

‘He really bothers you doesn’t he?’

‘Wh...what?’ Hiiro coughed unprepared for the question at that particular moment. 

‘Duo,’ she confirmed smiling while she sipped her tea again. ‘You really can’t tolerate him can you?’ she asked seeming mildly amused. 

Hiiro paused a moment at a complete loss for words. ‘He’s….’

‘Funny,’ she supplied chuckling at some whimsical memory. 

‘Yes,’ he agreed for lack of anything else to say. 

‘Hilde’s quite fond of him,’ she went on. ‘He’s all she ever talks about anymore. Duo this or Duo that.’ Gods, he wished she’d change the subject. ‘Did you know he models?’ she asked glancing around once before adding in a softer tone, ‘In the nude.’

*cough! cough! ...cough...coughcough *

‘Are you alright?’

‘Y...yes...sorry,’ he told her frantically beating back the monstrous demon that comment had given birth to. DAMN IT! What in the hell was wrong with him?!

‘It’s quite daring don’t you think?’

‘Foolish,’ he choked still regaining his voice. 

‘Hmph,’ she sighed. ‘Haven’t you ever wanted to do something wild and free?’ she asked with her usual dreamy expression. 

‘There’s little to be gained from indulging in fanciful urges,’ he replied sensibly. 

‘Yes,’ she sighed gazing out the window at the happy party goers. ‘I suppose you’re right.’

They stayed for awhile and browsed the booths. She even cooed over a bracelet so much he bought it for her though he couldn’t imaging why she’d want a five dollar trinket when she had diamonds and opals at home to wear. Perhaps it was the night air or the sounds of the celebration that were muddling her brain. He felt a lot better after having spent such a nice evening with her. Even the memory of his odd fascination with Duo had faded from his mind. He was glad of it. Now he could relax and just enjoy Relena’s company without feeling uneasy about his presence. The entire place seemed so different without him around, more peaceful, less brilliant, calm even. He wondered for a moment what part of the assembly he was off terrorizing while he walked along the riverfront with his date on his arm. It would be time for the fireworks soon. Wouldn’t Duo be the type not to miss such a thing? Where was he anyway?

‘There he is.’

‘Hm?’

‘Didn’t you ask about Duo?’ she inquired. ‘He’s over there with Hilde and Brant,’ she pointed out while he did a quick inventory of his spoken words for the past couple of minutes. When had he asked about Duo? ‘Oh look, Chelsea’s with them. Let’s go say hi,’ she smiled pulling him toward them. 

Oooo no...no no nonono…this was a reeeally bad idea! 

‘Hi, Chelsea!’ Relena greeted ignoring the fact that Duo had knelt down between Hilde’s legs and was trying to suck her tonsils out. 

Of course the fact that this put his round ass right out there for everyone to see seemed to have escaped everyone, but Hiiro who was feeling like a jog around the block right about then. Two minutes ago he was fine, now his blood pressure was threatening to blow a vein! What was _with _this guy!?__

__‘Hey, Relena,’ Chelsea greeted amiably. ‘Hilde said you were here, but I didn’t believe her!’ she squealed. ‘What brought you out slumming?’ she asked smiling at her own pun._ _

__‘It was Hiiro’s idea,’ Relena replied. ‘But I’m very glad we came. It’s been so much fun,’ she smiled. ‘Did Quatre come?’ she asked since this was one of his many sisters._ _

__‘Yeah,’ she informed her looking around presumably for her wayward brother. ‘I don’t know where he’s gotten off to though,’ she sighed. ‘He always disappears whenever Trowa comes along. I’m beginning to think that guy’s bad news.’_ _

__‘Have you spoken to Catharine about it?’ Relena asked chuckling at Duo and Hilde, but Hiiro found nothing amusing about the way he was all but raping her on the bench._ _

__‘She’s away in Europe,’ Chelsea informed her._ _

__‘He’s living alone?’_ _

__‘It’s alright I suppose,’ she sighed. ‘Quatre spends the night over there a lot so he’s not alone really,’ she explained._ _

__‘Well, I wouldn’t worry about it then,’ Relena advised laughing again when Duo pushed the make out session up a notch almost knocking the bench over._ _

__‘Hey! Chill out lip leech! AHH!’ Chelsea growled playfully smacking Duo in the back when the bench went over backwards spilling them all on the grass._ _

__‘You crazy…!’_ _

__‘AG! DUO!’_ _

__‘Hey, lay off my woman!’ Brant chimed in diving into the pile in his effort to save Chelsea from the so called ‘lip leech` that was bearing down on her. He gained himself a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek for his efforts, which he didn’t appear to mind all that much and further irritated Hiiro._ _

__‘Would you like a drink?’ he offered to his giggling date._ _

__‘Hm? Oh yes...thank you,’ she replied._ _

__‘I’ll be right back,’ he told her making his escape._ _

__‘Hey, wait up!’ Duo called after him making him squeeze his eyes shut and pray for patience. ‘You guy’s want a beer?’ he called back to the others._ _

__‘Lemonade!’_ _

__‘Bach!’_ _

__‘Diet soda!’_ _

__‘Three beers coming right up,’ Duo replied dodging the sandal Chelsea threw at him before jogging to catch up with the agitated Hiiro. So much for the escape plan._ _

__‘Do you go to snoot high with Relena?’ Duo asked pulling a diet coke out of an iced cooler by the sidewalk and tossing it over his shoulder from the back to catch it in front before dropping a dollar on the table for the vender._ _

__‘Must you play with everything?’ Hiiro grumped._ _

__‘Playing’s fun,’ Duo smiled. ‘You ought to try it sometime,’ he told him pausing at the lemonade stand. ‘Maybe with Princess Proper back there,’ he grinned. ‘Thanks,’ he told the starry eyed girl that handed him the lemonade offering her a small smile that just about set off her booster rockets. Christ! Was _everyone_ a victim of this guy’s charms?_ _

__‘Relena’s a lady,’ Hiiro told him evenly heading for the Star Bucks booth._ _

__‘Ladies need love too,’ Duo grinned._ _

__‘If, per chance, I would ever have that particular privilege I certainly wouldn’t be discussing it in the street with the likes of you,’ Hiiro went off._ _

__‘Whoa! Chill out. I didn’t mean anything by it,’ Duo defended. ‘It’s just...you know...she stares at your ass a lot,’ he told him before quickly veering off into the crowd._ _

__Hiiro stopped and stared after him for a long moment. Was he serious? Relena? He’d never even thought of such a thing. She was of the proper age to take an interest in such things he supposed, but could she really be checking him out? Was she honestly capable of such lustful feelings? He’d certainly never noticed any signs that she might want him to make an advance, but was that because they weren’t there or because he just didn’t see them? He was jolted out of his musing when he realized he was watching Duo’s ass as he faded from sight and turned still blushing to order the coffee’s._ _

__He took a detour to the bathroom while he was at it. There was no reason to wait in line outside when there was a perfectly good restroom in the gallery showroom. It apparently stayed open during these parties in the hope of improving sales, but it was empty for the most part. The wares were a little expensive for this crowd Hiiro supposed. All the better. The bathroom would surely be free. He was delighted to find the door unlocked, but once he’d opened it he really wished he’d chosen any other door on the planet but that one when Quatre barked in surprise clinging tightly to a taller guy’s half naked body who had him pinned to the counter and it clearly had nothing to do with washing his hands._ _

__‘Sorry!’_ _

__‘Wait! Hiiro! Please don’t tell!’ Quatre cried untangling himself from his lover and the stark terror in his voice stalled Hiiro’s flight, but he refused to turn back around and look at them. ‘You can’t tell, okay?! Please!...Please, Hiiro!’ he pleaded gripping the back of his shirt as he began to sob._ _

__‘Shhh,’ his tall companion soothed taking him by the shoulders into a loose embrace._ _

__Hiiro had no idea what to think. Quatre was one of the wealthiest people on the planet. How in the hell could he tell anyone? It’d be like putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger. His mind flashed involuntarily on images of Duo in such a position, but the most disturbing part was that he was in Trowa’s in the vision. He squeezed his eyes shut trying desperately to rid himself of these outlandish thoughts as his frustration over his lack of control came to a head._ _

__‘What in the hell did you think you were doing?!’ he snapped rounding on them and Quatre instantly buried his head in his lover’s chest, but he only turned calculating, emerald eyes on him. ‘Geez! You’re both guy’s for crying out loud!’ Hiiro went on. ‘What about Dorothy?’ What was he saying? ‘You’re Father! Your family!’ he couldn’t stop himself. ‘How in the hell could you let him do... do... _that_ to you?!’ he shouted turning to leave again. _ _

__‘Tell them and I’ll take him away right now,’ the tall guy said evenly staying his footsteps again._ _

__‘Please, Hiiro!’ Quatre begged through broken sobs falling on his back. ‘Please…I love him,’ he confessed and his heartfelt words finally soothed the savage beast raging in Hiiro’s chest._ _

__‘I’m sorry,’ he sighed turning to wrap his arms around the sobbing blond. ‘I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to...’ he stopped mid-sentence seeing the absolute intention on the emerald eyed guy’s face. ‘Trowa?’ he asked already knowing the answer before he nodded and he sighed heavily feeling the full weight of the words he was about to say. ‘It’s alright...I won’t tell,’ he promised._ _

__‘Really?’ Quatre rasped peering up at him through watery blue green eyes and the quirky little smile on his pink, kiss swollen lips made Hiiro chuckle out loud._ _

__‘Really,’ he assured him._ _

__‘Thank you,’ Quatre sighed burrowing down into his chest and Hiiro couldn’t help but smile. He was really cute, kind of reminded him of a lost kitten, at least until he looked up into the amused green gaze of his tall companion._ _

__‘Yes…well,’ Hiiro said pushing him back toward his receptive lover. ‘I’m sorry I shouted,’ he offered by way of moving the awkward moment along._ _

__‘It’s alright,’ Quatre sniffed welcoming the warm arms that wrapped around him. ‘It must have been a shock,’ he chuckled._ _

__‘I know its none of my business,’ Hiiro went on trying very hard not to look at his pale legs since he was still wearing nothing but the dress shirt that barely covered his hips. He’d never realized how feminine he was. ‘But have you considered how this is going to play out?’ he asked. ‘I mean...it’s not like you can get married or plan a future.’_ _

__‘Why not?’ Trowa asked reaching for Quatre’s pants because apparently he hadn’t missed the fact that Hiiro’s eyes kept gravitating to Quatre’s legs._ _

__‘You’re both male,’ Hiiro retorted as if it were painfully obvious._ _

__‘Gays marry all the time,’ Trowa argued holding the pants for his lover to step into, which placed his head right next to his crotch and only supplied Hiiro with a few images he’d just as soon have lived without._ _

__‘He’s not just your average guy,’ Hiiro countered._ _

__‘Wouldn’t I know that better than anyone?’ Trowa smirked brushing his face much too close to Quatre’s crotch for it to have been anything but on purpose going so far as to lick his lips slowly while he pulled his pants up for him and Quatre’s humble compliance to his wishes was only making it harder for Hiiro to keep his own desires under control. Was this the answer? Was he attracted to guys too? Did he want to be? Shit, that would cause soooo many problems! He really didn’t envy them the road they’d chosen._ _

__‘Your coffee’s probably cold,’ Quatre observed sniffing cutely. ‘Let me replace it, okay?’ he insisted pulling his wallet._ _

__‘That’s alright,’ Hiiro told him._ _

__‘No...please,’ Quatre insisted handing him what looked like an exorbitant amount of money and he wasn’t sure whether to be insulted or charmed, but he decided on charmed the moment he looked into those bottomless, cerulean eyes._ _

__‘I’m not going to tell,’ he promised rolling the money back into his hand while he smiled warmly. ‘Come on,’ he added touching his chin affectionately. ‘You know what I’m worth. That’s chump change between us anyway,’ he joked. ‘Relax,’ he said more seriously. ‘If anyone finds out it won’t be because of me...okay?’_ _

__‘Thank you,’ Trowa offered slipping his arms around his lover again. ‘If there’s any way we can repay you…’_ _

__‘Actually,’ Hiiro broke in without really thinking about it, then paused not really sure what he wanted to say._ _

__‘Yes?’ Quatre asked almost hopefully._ _

__‘Would you mind,’ Hiiro said though he wasn’t really all that good at working off the cuff. ‘I’d like it if we could spend some time together,’ he told them not really understanding why._ _

__‘Y...you don’t mean you want to…’ Why’d he look so nervous all of a sudden? And what was with that protective glare from Trowa?_ _

__‘Oh, hell no!’ he burst suddenly realizing what it was they were thinking. ‘No! No, of course not!’ How could they even think he wanted to join them?! ‘I just thought maybe we could catch a movie or something. Dinner…that kind of thing,’ he rattled knowing he must sound like an idiot, but desperate for them to understand._ _

__‘Are you…worried about me?’ Quatre asked happily suspicious._ _

__Was he? Hm. ‘A little,’ apparently...he was._ _

__‘I didn’t know you two were such close friends,’ Trowa interjected._ _

__‘We’re not,’ Quatre replied, then stopped to consider. ‘Are we?’_ _

__‘I think I’d like it if we were,’ Hiiro smiled._ _

__It was a very odd feeling to think of someone as a true friend, but somehow after what had just happened he just couldn’t see a time in his life without those two in it. The incident had given him a strong urge to protect and care for the couple for some reason. Quatre was so cute and Trowa would no doubt be a strong ally in the years to come. He was really very happy about the encounter while he got fresh coffee and returned to find the group he’d left along with his new friends sitting around the bench watching a dazzling fireworks show._ _

__Trowa apparently wasn’t as worried about being discovered as Quatre was as he’d taken a seat right next to him going so far as to drape his arm along the back of the bench although he wasn’t actually touching him. Hiiro could see the contentment in Quatre’s smile though, and knew exactly why it was there. The others were curled up in their perspective corners with their partners. Brant with Chelsea on one knee, Mary and Tod had reappeared and stood leaning against a tree with his arms comfortably around her waist while she leaned back into him. Duo was quiet for once while he sat cradling Hilde in the crook of his arms where they rested on a blanket in the grass._ _

__Hiiro felt the warm weight of a momentary daydream wash over him while he gazed at him. He truly was beautiful in every sense of the word. Especially when he was clam like then just sitting under the open sky with the light of a million sparkling explosions dancing over his skin, shimmering in his hair and reflecting in those huge, violet eyes. For an instant Hiiro saw him not looking at the brilliant sky, but warm and alive and in his arms just begging to be kissed, breathless and inviting with the purest expression of utmost surrender in those eyes as he reached for him with full, pouting lips…_ _

__It took a full second for him to realize that the eyes that were staring into his were real and not a part of his fantasy. When had Duo turned his attention to Hiiro? It seemed foolish to freak about it though. If he did that he would know for sure what he was thinking, so he just smiled and moved off to join Relena beside another of the tree trunks, but he was uncomfortably aware of the fact that Duo was still watching him. The little smile on his face wasn’t helping things much either. Had he been discovered? Would it make any difference if he had?_ _

__For whatever the reason he didn’t want to offend him, so he hoped not. They’d only just met after all and considering the way he looked it was no wonder Hiiro reacted to him if he was inclined to swing that way. He was still amazed that he could even think such a thing about himself. He would come to find over the next few weeks that he was hardly the only one with that particular inclination._ _

__Hilde damn sure had her hands full. Duo was hard enough to keep up with, but she also had to contend with every Tina, Jack and Lucy that came down the pike. Twice during outings with them, Quatre and Trowa he’d seen her head off guy’s that were openly trying to get Duo to go out with them. He’d lost count of the girls and for the most part they didn’t seem to bother her because Duo was a nut and didn’t discourage any type of attention people wanted to lavish on him, but he was decent enough to make sure the girls knew it was just a game. The guys, on the other hand, didn’t seem to get the point. They were down right aggressive to the point Hilde ended up telling one of them that she and Duo were already secretly married and she was carrying his child just to get rid of the guy. Hiiro overheard it when he went to check on her since he’d seen her heading off in his direction after he’d cornered Duo for the tenth time that week. He’d had a little talk with the guy as well just for good measure and they hadn’t seen him again._ _

__His own infatuation hadn’t let up much either and he also discovered he harbored some small attraction for Quatre as well. It made him wonder if Duo would be the submissive type in that kind of relationship since that’s what he appeared to be attracted to, but put that demon to bed real quick. Oddly enough he’d noticed that what Duo told him about Relena was also true. Now that he was looking for it, it was easy to catch her ogling his body. He’d never have thought it of her, but apparently she had some hot blood in her after all and though he had no idea what to do about it was nice to be appreciated. It ended up being a sore spot for him in the end because he couldn’t help but wish it was Duo who was looking at him like that._ _

__He decided to make it up to her and take her out for a nice dinner with just the two of them since they hadn’t done it in awhile. Not since they hooked up with Duo and his crowd. It seemed like there was always something going on, so he purposely set aside a night and made a date with her. He’d take her out and spend some quality time with her and reinforce the relationship he’d been working on for the past two years. They were a good match. He’d always known that and it was time he put more effort into making things work between them._ _

__He was reminded why he ended up asking her out in the first place when he picked her up. She looked absolutely beautiful in the white gown she’d picked. Long gloves and exposed shoulders, a tight waist showing off gently rounded hips, a most pleasant sight to look upon. She even smelled good. Like roses, very elegant and refined just as he’d expect her to be._ _

__The restaurant of choice for the evening was Café LaCrous. A rather expensive place down on the river with an open patio, fine crystal glassware and no menu’s because the servers had the dishes memorized. Dinner was duck under glass and Château Breaun 1875. It’d been awhile so he splurged on the expensive bottle of wine. The good part was when you spend that much on wine no one asks for your ID. He was feeling very relaxed and pleasantly sated when they took their after dinner walk down the boardwalk beside the restaurant. The night was clear, the stars were bright and everything, even the wind coming off the water seemed to be pushing the girl beside him into his arms. When he kissed her he felt nothing but a steady warmth, pleasant, familiar, soothing._ _

__‘Hiiro.’_ _

__‘Hm?’_ _

__‘Stay with me tonight.’_ _

__He really wasn’t ready for that request, but he agreed just the same. There was no good reason to refuse. They’d been together long enough to take things to the next level. They were old enough to be able to cope with a physical relationship and this _was_ a part of the life he’d always thought to have with her. It wasn’t like he expected himself not to be nervous since it would be the first time for both of them, but it had been a long time since he’d known what nervous really felt like and it was a little harder to deal with than he anticipated. _ _

__He refused to take her to a hotel and her home was out of the question, so they ended up at his penthouse. She was obviously nervous too as she neglected to comment on the lack of warmth in the place for once. He spent over an hour trying to ease the mood with music, drinks and light talk before she finally lost her patience and moved in closer to him._ _

__‘Do you remember?’ she asked smiling close to his mouth._ _

__‘What?’ he asked kind of wishing she’d back off and let him lead._ _

__‘Café LaCrous was our first date,’ she reminded him kissing the corner of his mouth. Had it been? Oh yes...it had. ‘It took me three weeks to trick you into meeting me there. Remember?’ she chuckled. Now that he thought about it, it had. She’d been the one to ask him out not the other way around. When did he start thinking it was his idea? ‘Aren’t you glad now?’ she asked softly kissing him wholly while she crawled up over him. He was so not ready for this, but he let her do as she pleased going so far as to rest his hands on her hips while she pushed him down into the couch._ _

__He tried so hard, but he really just couldn’t relax. Each kiss was strained and awkward and made him just wish he was somewhere else. What was his problem? This was what he’d wanted all along wasn’t it? Was loosing his virginity really such a big deal? He took a deep breath and steeled his resolve while she moved slowly from his lips down his neck while she unbuttoned his shirt. He closed his eyes willing the uneasiness away when her lips brushed gently over his chest, warm breath moist on his skin. He felt his body begin to respond to the gentle touches, soft hair, hot tongue... beautiful violet eyes…_ _

__‘Wait.’_ _

__‘Wh...what?’_ _

__‘Damn it,’ he sighed pushing her away while he sat up feeling like the biggest snake this side of Eden._ _

__‘What’s wrong?’ she asked understandably shaken._ _

__He sat quietly for a long moment unable to speak the words he knew he had to say, but in the end it was crueler to stay silent. ‘I can’t,’ he finally breathed feeling a great weight lift from his shoulders._ _

__‘Why?’ she asked and pain laced his chest just watching the walls of her universe crumbling in her watering eyes._ _

__‘It wouldn’t...be right,’ he told her knowing only the truth would be appropriate._ _

__‘I don’t understand. I thought...’_ _

__‘So did I,’ he confessed. ‘I had every intention of asking you to marry me someday,’ he told her._ _

__‘But?’ she prompted clearly terrified of the response._ _

__‘I’m…confused right now,’ he tried to explain knowing how lame it sounded._ _

__‘Is there someone else?’ she asked beginning to fidget from the emotional overload._ _

__‘Nooo,’ he told her turning to her comfortingly, but before he could go on he realized he’d just lied to her. ‘Yes...sort of...hell, I don’t even know,’ he laughed wryly sitting back again._ _

__‘Yes or no? It’s not a difficult question,’ she snapped._ _

__He couldn’t blame her. Anger was probably a healthy thing. ‘I’m not seeing anyone else,’ he clarified._ _

__‘But you’d like to,’ she sighed dejectedly._ _

__He couldn’t lie and he certainly couldn’t tell her the truth so he just kept silent._ _

__‘Gods, this is not happening,’ she sniffed mostly to herself._ _

__‘I’m sorry.’_ _

__‘Prove it,’ she demanded leaning over to kiss him again._ _

__‘Stop it,’ he told her firmly, pushing her away._ _

__‘Just once,’ she reasoned. ‘By morning I promise you wont be thinking of anyone but me,’ she smiled._ _

__‘You really want to do this knowing I’m thinking of someone else?’ he asked dealing a very hard blow in reality. ‘You deserve better than that,’ he told her kindly while her spirit sagged._ _

__‘You’re right,’ she said suddenly composing herself. ‘I do,’ she agreed standing and making a very quick exit that left him sitting utterly alone and wondering if he’d just made the biggest mistake of his life._ _

__For what it was worth he decided by morning that it wasn’t a mistake. It would have been wrong to sleep with her when he was thinking of Duo. Hell, he really didn’t think he could have to begin with. Was their relationship over? He had no idea, but he wasn’t about to get either of them involved in a bold faced lie. He really liked Relena and wanted her to have a happy life. There was no way he could give her that if he wasn’t sure about who he was and what he had to offer. Whatever happened, he’d done the right thing._ _

__He gave her a couple of days to cool off before trying to call her, but she still refused to talk to him. Anger was good though. In the end it would make her a stronger person and he’d never abandon her no matter how long it took for her to forgive him. It didn’t strike him until the next time Quatre called for a get together that it would be the first time he’d be going alone. He really didn’t consider himself single, they were just having some problems like any long term relationship does, but he saw no reason not to hang out with his friends. After all, Duo had Hilde, so it wasn’t like they were going to get together or anything. This might even be a good opportunity for him to come to grips with whatever it was he felt for him without Relena around to muddle his thoughts._ _

__‘Where’s Relena?’ Quatre asked when he showed up at the café where they often met unescorted._ _

__‘She didn’t feel like coming,’ Hiiro explained._ _

__‘Still pissed, huh?’ Duo chuckled._ _

__‘Excuse me?’_ _

__‘Our girlfriends are close,’ Duo shrugged. ‘You didn’t think she’d sit and suffer alone did you?’ he laughed._ _

__What was funny about this?_ _

__‘Duo, stop it,’ Quatre admonished seeing how it was affecting Hiiro._ _

__‘Hey, it’s not like I’m not suffering too, you know,’ Duo defended. ‘Hilde’s been over there every night,’ he explained seeing the confusion in Hiiro’s dark blue eyes. ‘How in the hell could you do something so stupid anyway?’ he asked laughing while he shook his head._ _

__Oh gods. Not this. Not now. Not him._ _

__‘What happened?’ Quatre asked curious about what they were missing out on._ _

__‘It’s really a priv…’_ _

__‘He denied the girl,’ Duo burst out causing Quatre to blush softly and look away for having asked._ _

__‘I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t spread my private life all over town,’ Hiiro snapped quite put out by his inconsideration._ _

__‘Look,’ Duo retorted suddenly sounding honestly annoyed. ‘It’s your little stunt that’s cost me my snuggle time for the past week so fess up. Who in the hell’s got your panties in such a wad you can’t even nail your own girlfriend?’_ _

__Hiiro just sat there staring into that arrogant face for a long moment not knowing what to say, but once the anger and frustration began to flow there seemed to be no getting it back under control._ _

__‘What my `panties` are doing is none of your god damn business!’ he growled standing in a much more imposing position and feeling some small amount of satisfaction when Duo’s eyes widened in shock. ‘As far as any problem Relena and I might have, _that_ too is not for you to concern yourself with! Damn it! You are the single most inconsiderate, brash, self centered, egotistical, son of a bitch I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet! Did you even think about the fact that _maybe_ Relena wouldn’t want the entire fucking town to know about this?! Or is that tiny little brain of yours only attached to your dick?!’_ _

__‘I...just...’_ _

__‘Hiiro,’ Quatre said softly looking around at the people staring at them._ _

__‘What? You think because everyone dotes over you like some stupid, golden child you can just go around fucking up other people’s lives? Just stay out of my business! Why in the hell do you have to come around fucking everything up anyway?! Just...stay out of my life!’_ _

__Duo sat open mouthed along with Quatre while they watched him storm out of the café right past a confused looking Trowa who didn’t even rate a hello before he disappeared._ _

__‘What in the hell did _I_ do?’ Duo breathed finally catching his breath. _ _

__‘Duo...you didn’t tell anyone else about this did you?’ Quatre asked smiling at Trowa when he took his seat to listen beside him._ _

__‘Of course not,’ he replied still looking rattled. ‘It’s just between friends right? I thought maybe we could help’em out. I don’t get it. What did I do?’_ _

__‘Go ask,’ was Trowa’s only advice._ _

__Seemed like a logical enough action._ _

__‘Hey,’ Duo said softly to the silent Japanese figure that sat on a bench overlooking the ships in the bay. Hiiro didn’t look at him at first dropping his tired gaze to the ground before turning his head in response. ‘Mind if I join you for a minute?’ The heavy sigh and lack of a verbal response didn’t really seem like a yes, but he wasn’t going to give up that easy, so he just leaned on the black iron railing. ‘I didn’t mean to offend you,’ he opened wanting to get whatever apologies were necessary out of the way first, but Hiiro still wasn’t talking. ‘Hilde was pretty worried about you two,’ he went on. ‘I know you think I’m an idiot, but honestly, man, I just thought maybe we could help you out somehow,’ he confessed not understanding why he refused to look at him. Did he really hate him so much?_ _

__‘I’m sorry I shouted.’_ _

__Duo’s smile could’ve lit the sun. ‘Hey, man, no prob,’ he beamed sitting beside him and his first impulse was to clap him on the shoulder, but he stopped dead still when Hiiro simply said…_ _

__‘Don’t.’_ _

__‘Umm…sure, man...whatever,’ Duo replied still ginning happily. ‘You like your space. I can dig that,’ he told him settling back on the bench._ _

__‘When she touched me,’ Hiiro said not really knowing why. ‘I couldn’t…I kept seeing…someone else,’ he confided._ _

__‘That’s a tough one,’ Duo sighed. ‘Sounds like you’ve got something pretty deep for this other chick,’ he surmised not really helping the situation. ‘Think it might go somewhere?’ was his next question._ _

__‘No,’ Hiiro told him flatly._ _

__‘You’re sure?’ Duo asked skeptically because of how quickly he replied. ‘I mean, you’re a good looking guy, smart, tons of money. Why wouldn’t she be interested?’_ _

__‘You want me to break it off with Relena?’_ _

__‘No, that’s not what I’m saying,’ he told him shaking his head gently so that his long, shimmering bangs dangled just so in his sublime face distracting Hiiro for a moment. ‘But it doesn’t seem fair to either of you if you don’t explore this other interest and find out if there’s anything there,’ he reasoned._ _

__‘I can’t.’_ _

__‘Why not?’_ _

__‘This person...’ Hiiro began not really sure how much to reveal, ‘…is already involved.’ He’d start with the general. He wasn’t about to tell him it was a guy and that guy was sitting there giving him advice on the subject._ _

__‘She serious about it?’_ _

__Hm. ‘I don’t know. It seems...stable. It doesn’t matter,’ he sighed._ _

__‘Bitch is,’ Duo smiled giving into the urge to lay that hand on his shoulder and the heat of his palm served to both calm and excite Hiiro in a way he just didn’t understand. When Relena touched him it was soothing, but there was something else there with Duo, an energy he couldn’t describe spreading from the point of contact into his body making him feel so…alive. ‘You really just have to go with it.’_ _

__‘What?’_ _

__‘Hey, man, you still on Earth?’ Duo chuckled removing the hand while Hiiro checked back in. ‘I said life’s a bitch sometimes and you just have to go with the flow. You ought to at least tell her and let her make up her own mind,’ he advised. ‘It’s like me and Hilde,’ he went on. ‘She knows I’m not going to hang around for life, but she likes hanging with me and I like her company so we just roll with it,’ he confessed._ _

__‘You’re not serious about her?’ Hiiro asked feeling a very odd stirring in the pit of his stomach._ _

__‘Not really,’ he told him. ‘But she’s always known that.’_ _

__‘Where is she?’ Hiiro asked noticing for the first time she wasn’t with them._ _

__‘Comforting your jilted babe,’ Duo grinned wryly._ _

__‘Oh,’ Hiiro replied feeling a little sting of guilt. ‘Sorry.’_ _

__‘No biggy,’ Duo sighed smiling much more contentedly. ‘It’s just the guy’s tonight,’ he grinned looking way too much like a little demon for Hiiro not to smile as well. ‘Light looks good on you, man,’ he told him while they prepared to join the others. ‘You ought to shake the weight off more often,’ he advised and the compliment left Hiiro feeling a little giddy, but he knew it was more because of his fascination than anything else. Anything about himself that pleased Duo was bound to lift his spirits, but his smile faded slightly when those thoughts were carefully analyzed. Gods, he was in soo much trouble._ _

__Bright lights, naked bodies, lots’a booze and Duo with a dollar bill in his mouth teasing a stripper off stage. So, soo much trouble. Whose idea had it been to go to a strip joint anyway? Oh yeah...the guy with the naked woman hanging around his neck. He was still amazed at how easily Duo had gotten them slipped in the back door of the club, but it appeared every bouncer, door man and stripper in the joint knew him fairly well. He was reminded of something Relena had told him once over dinner; that Duo modeled in the nude for some art group in town, while he transferred the dollar into the woman’s mouth and left her to finish her dance._ _

__‘Come on, man,’ he coaxed Hiiro. ‘Love the one yer’with. Here, go get a lap dance or something. This is supposed to cheer your sour ass up, ya know?’ he told him dropping a twenty on the table._ _

__‘I don’t think…’_ _

__‘Come, ON!’ Duo insisted pulling him from his seat towards the back of the club where these dances apparently took place. ‘You need to learn to enjoy your life,’ he told him pausing to smile at one of the girls that passed by much closer than she needed to. ‘It’s all attitude, ya know? See something ya like? Go for …’_ _

__The sudden stop sent Hiiro crashing into his back and his curiosity over what had caused the abrupt halt was answered when he saw a young man standing by the wall staring directly at them, the small smirk on his elegant face a stark contrast to the shocked horror on Duo’s just before he made a u-turn and dragged Hiiro out the back door._ _

__‘Duo!’ The young man had followed them and his tone stopped Duo in his tracks. ‘What in the hell’re you doing here?’ the raven haired guy asked._ _

__‘Hey, Fei,’ Duo replied sounding much too nervous for Hiiro’s comfort. Why was he fidgeting? ‘Just...you know...kickin up the heals a little.’_ _

___Fei_ took a moment to look Hiiro over before smirking that little smile again. ‘This yours?’ he asked taking a step closer to Duo. _ _

__‘Friend of mine,’ Duo replied stepping back. ‘What’re you doing here?’ he asked glancing anxiously at Hiiro again._ _

__‘Meilan’s working here,’ he replied moving closer yet and Hiiro really didn’t care for the way he was openly ogling Duo’s long body._ _

__‘Oh...umm...that’s...’_ _

__‘I’ve missed you.’_ _

__‘Wufei,’ Duo breathed softly turning his blushing cheeks to the sidewalk when he reached out to touch his face._ _

__If it hadn’t been for the pure unmitigated shock that slammed into his world when this Wufei leaned in and kissed him gently right smack on the lips he might have broken the presumptuous pricks neck. The soft chuckle that rumbled in his chest when he pulled away and saw the look on Hiiro’s face was enough to show that he had guessed Hiiro really didn’t know Duo all that well._ _

__‘Still playing it straight, hm?’ he inquired already knowing the answer._ _

__‘Damn it,’ Duo sighed in resignation glancing again at Hiiro, but this time there was a great deal of regret in his amethyst eyes. ‘Why in the hell did you have to show up now?’ he breathed releasing a good deal of pent up frustration._ _

__‘Why are you still hiding who you are?’ Wufei countered._ _

__‘Maybe because you dumped me?’ Duo replied sarcastically, but Hiiro was still having a very hard time coming to grips with this turn of events. Was this guy an ex… _boyfriend?_ Boyfriend…his mind replayed the word many times trying to get his head around it. _ _

__‘I didn’t dump you,’ Wufei denied._ _

__‘Naw,’ Duo agreed. ‘You just moved on to someone else,’ he pointed out. ‘Listen,’ he went on before he could reply. ‘I have friends here tonight,’ he told him indicating Hiiro standing quietly nearby. ‘So…’_ _

__‘I want to see you,’ Wufei said stepping closer and laying a hand on his upper arm and Hiiro _reeeally_ didn’t like the way he was looking at him. Nope. Not one little bit. _ _

__‘I don’t date guys anymore,’ Duo told him unable to even glance at Hiiro anymore._ _

__‘Can’t you hang around for just a little while?’ Wufei smirked leaning in close with his black eyes smoldering with exactly what his mind desired._ _

__‘Let’s go,’ Hiiro cut in._ _

__‘Who are you again?’ Wufei turned to ask obviously miffed by his intrusion._ _

__‘A friend,’ Hiiro replied evenly matching him glare for glare. ‘Try looking it up sometime,’ he told him coolly guiding Duo back towards the door._ _

__He didn’t stop until they reached the table where they’d left Quatre and Trowa and then only paused long enough to toss some cash out and tell them they were leaving. The mood was strained all the way back to Trowa’s apartment where they dropped him and his lover since Trowa’s sister was still out of town. Duo was uncharacteristically quiet the entire time and Hiiro couldn’t help his irritation. All the time he had been at the very least bi and he hadn’t known. Now, with the way he felt about him his emotions were running wild, his thoughts so chaotic he couldn’t nail a single one down. He really had no idea what to do about anything._ _

__Relena was sitting home with Hilde being comforted because he had failed her and the reason for that failure was sitting right there beside him looking so sad and vulnerable he just wanted to snatch him up and hold him tight. Those thoughts gave way to a windfall of other, sweatier images, however, and he kicked himself time and again seeing that stupid smirk on Wufei’s face while he all but licked Duo’s body with his eyes. He couldn’t treat him like that._ _

__‘Just let me off here,’ Duo sighed softly when they stopped at a light by the park._ _

__‘I’ll see you home,’ Hiiro insisted._ _

__‘I’m sorry about that scene,’ Duo offered breaking the thick sheet of ice that had formed between them._ _

__Hiiro was silent for a long moment unsure what thought to snatch out of the air. ‘Are you gay?’ was the one that fell to ground._ _

__For a moment Duo looked like he might just snap, but it was short lived and Hiiro took a silent breath of relief when he relaxed and answered, ‘Yes.’_ _

__‘What about Hilde?’_ _

__‘She knows,’ he confessed. ‘She’s been my cover for awhile,’ he explained._ _

__‘You don’t want anyone to know,’ Hiiro surmised._ _

__‘I don’t want anyone coming onto me,’ Duo smiled correcting him. Well, there went that plan, but the odd expression in his eyes prompted Hiiro to take a second look._ _

__‘He hurt you that bad?’ Duo turned to look out the window unable to hide the pain in his eyes. ‘I’m sorry,’ Hiiro said softly cursing his own curiosity._ _

__‘It’s okay,’ Duo comforted. ‘It was a long time ago.’_ _

__‘You’re only seventeen,’ Hiiro chuckled trying to lighten the mood and he felt pretty good about it when his efforts garnered a smile._ _

__‘Feels like forever,’ Duo snorted softly. ‘You’re being awfully understanding about all this.’_ _

__‘I have…other gay friends,’ Hiiro admitted._ _

__‘Mm…Quat and Trowa,’ Duo mused._ _

__‘You know?’ Hiiro asked a little shocked by the fact._ _

__Duo chuckled while he nodded. ‘Quat made a pass at me once.’_ _

__‘Quatre?!’ Hiiro scoffed feeling himself smile at the very idea of little Quatre making a pass at anyone._ _

__Duo nodded again. ‘Yeah, well,’ he sighed while the mirth drained from him once again. ‘Seems like everyone gets around to it sooner or later,’ he told him making him feel like a real ass for what he was thinking about the shape of his lips._ _

__‘So,’ Hiiro asked shutting the car off in front of Duo’s apartment. ‘You just gave up?’_ _

__‘I don’t know,’ Duo replied. ‘I lost to a girl. Just seemed like maybe I should try something a little more...normal I guess………What?’_ _

__‘Nothing,’ Hiiro laughed softly. Sometimes the irony of life was just too much._ _

__‘You wouldn’t want to come up and watch a movie or something?’ Duo asked. Hiiro knew he really just didn’t want to be alone after his encounter and exposure, but he couldn’t stop his mind from reading more into it._ _

__‘I probably shouldn’t,’ he told him honestly. Just the thought of being alone with him like that. It was more than his poor libido could stand. Gods! He couldn’t _believe_ the things he wanted to do to him! _ _

__‘It’s not like I’m going to bite,’ Duo snorted wryly._ _

__‘It’s not like that,’ Hiiro told him._ _

__‘Isn’t it?’ Damn it! Why’d he have to sound so hurt? ‘Sorry,’ he added quickly getting out of the car._ _

__‘Duo,’ Hiiro called after him stepping out as well._ _

__‘That was asinine, man. Sorry,’ he apologized again. ‘I just…really don’t want you to hate me,’ he confessed._ _

__‘I could never hate you,’ Hiiro replied honestly and the bare truth in his tone even surprised him, but the smile it brought to Duo’s face was worth it._ _

__‘You know,’ Duo smiled that soft, deep, real smile that Hiiro had seen the night they met melting what was left of his heart. ‘For what its worth,’ he went on turning slightly to peer at him out of the corner of those bottomless violet eyes. ‘I think Relena’s a pretty lucky girl,’ he told him before turning to go inside._ _

__Hiiro swallowed...hard. Then he swallowed again in an effort to keep the words in his throat from escaping. If he told him now it meant betraying Relena’s trust not to mention taking advantage of Duo’s vulnerable state. All he could do was stand there and watch him walk away while every cell in his body screamed …_ _

__‘Duo?’ He stopped. Oh gods, he stopped! Crap! Did he say that out loud?! ‘What kind of movies?’_ _

__BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!_ _

__His mind just kept repeating it all the way upstairs._ _

__‘Make yourself at home,’ Duo told him kicking off his shoes at the door. Hiiro followed suit smiling at the oddly Japanese behavior. Hm. The place was neat. Not really tidy, but organized._ _

__‘There’re some soda’s in the fridge,’ Duo informed him heading for the bathroom. ‘I’m going to change, so just help yourself,’ he said just before pulling his shirt over his head._ _

__SHIT! BAD IDEA! Very bad idea! He was really wishing he could go back and shoot this idea in the head with a beam cannon!_ _

__Drinks. Where was the bedroom in this place anyway? No. Don’t think like that. Soda’s, glasses…glasses...where were the glasses?_ _

__*thud*_ _

__What was that?_ _

__His jaw just about popped off when he discovered the sound had been Duo folding out the couch bed._ _

__‘You don’t mind do you?’ he asked tossing some pillows on the bed. ‘It’s simpler if I end up crashing in the middle,’ he explained, but Hiiro’s mind couldn’t get past the loose fitting pajama pants he was wearing. They hung right down on his hip bones just almost exposing the crack of his..._ _

__‘Fuck.’_ _

__‘What?’_ _

__‘Nothing.’ BAD IDEA!_ _

__‘What do you want?’ Gods don’t ask that when your bent over the damn mattress like that! ‘Thriller? Comedy?’ Duo asked sprawling over the bed while he thumbed through his DVD collection._ _

__‘Doesn’t matter,’ Hiiro replied. He doubted he’d actually be able to concentrate on it anyway._ _

__‘Oh, here’s a weird one,’ Duo smiled. ‘To honor us both,’ he chuckled popping the disk in the player before accepting his drink from Hiiro._ _

__It was impossible to get comfortable on the lumpy couch bed without curling up on the pillows Duo had provided, so Hiiro ended up laying down against his better judgment. Duo was keeping a safe distance as far as he was concerned, probably because he didn’t want to make his `straight` friend nervous. Go figure. It was alright with Hiiro though, because he was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the movie instead of Duo’s bare torso and those low slung pants._ _

__The movie wasn’t helping either. Where did he find this thing? It was about a group of Samurai in the Edo period of ancient Japan, but the odd part was it was about the induction of a beautiful young boy into the soldier’s ranks that just happened to be gay. It was even in Japanese with English subtitles and Hiiro was again distracted by the oddity that Duo appeared to have a thing for Japanese nuances._ _

__‘Do you speak Japanese?’ Duo asked breaking into his train of thought._ _

__‘Yes,’ Hiiro replied, but he hadn’t really been paying attention to the movie._ _

__‘Okay,’ Duo said rolling over to get the remote so he could rewind it a little. ‘I’ve been studying, but I don’t get what he says right here,’ he told him replaying a part for him. ‘What kind of conjugation is that? I can’t find it in any of the books.’_ _

__Hiiro blushed when he listened to the line. It was…frank to say the least._ _

__‘That word right there,’ Duo told him replaying it again._ _

__‘It means...to spread...sort of.’_ _

__‘Really?’ Duo asked looking somewhat surprised since the translators had cleaned it up a lot. Hiiro laughed lightly to himself watching while Duo pulled a dictionary off the bookshelf above the DVD’s and went in search of the root verb._ _

__‘Why do you study Japanese?’ Hiiro asked still bewildered by his apparent fascination._ _

__‘I don’t know,’ Duo replied flipping the pages. ‘It’s just such a beautiful language. Hey! Here it is, look,’ he smiled rolling over closer so Hiiro could see the small word printed in the book, but all Hiiro could see was that beautiful smile, those gorgeous eyes and a pair of incredibly kissable lips. It took a second for Duo to notice he wasn’t looking at the book and the fact that he only paused as if waiting for something snapped Hiiro’s already feeble resolve._ _

__‘Duo?’_ _

__‘Yes,’ he breathed and the one word carried with it so many unspoken promises Hiiro couldn’t tell what his mind was making up and what might actually be there, but the desperately hopeful acquiescence in Duo’s eyes was unmistakable and completely irresistible._ _

__He had only to lean forward slightly to bring their mouths together in a tender kiss. Damn! He was shaking! His entire body was quivering like a bow string held at the peak of the draw. Hiiro couldn’t believe how sweet his kiss was, like spiced wine that had him instantly drunk and addicted while he sank deeper and deeper into the well. Duo dropped the book from weakened fingers slowly wrapping his arms around Hiiro’s neck, his slender body gradually molding against him while Hiiro’s hand slipped around his waist, down his hip to the small of his back pulling him closer yet. The deep groan of pure pleasure that slowly rose in Duo’s throat while he drank deeply from Hiiro’s eager mouth was all it took to push Hiiro over the edge._ _

__Duo hissed and moaned when Hiiro pushed him back on the bed, his passion forcing him to take further action when it took control of him body and soul. He couldn’t get enough of him. Kissing wasn’t enough, he needed more. Lots more. Tons more. Duo hissed lapping hungrily at his roving tongue while Hiiro’s hand slipped down the crack of his ass pulling his hips tight against him crushing their swollen crotches together as he laid his weight on him. His head spun wildly when Duo willingly spread his legs wide allowing him to press himself against his ass. FUCK! Yes! This was too damn good to be true! No way! He was willing to go there?!?! Aw, fuck yeah! Now Hiiro was shaking too. He couldn’t get a grip on it just thinking about what it would feel like to actually be inside him. Duo swallowed hard and tried to catch his breath when Hiiro invaded the back of his pants and gnawed on his neck._ _

__‘Hiiro...you don’t have to...’_ _

__‘Shut up,’ Hiiro growled kissing him hard._ _

__He wasn’t trying to be unkind, he was just so far gone he didn’t _even_ want to hear that shit! Duo cried out and arched back suddenly sinking his fingers into his upper arms when he found his mark. He didn’t have time to wonder if it was a good thing or not as it was at that moment the door suddenly opened and two very drunk women stumbled in laughing giddily until they got a look at what they were doing. _ _

__‘DUO!?’ Hilde screamed going white with shock._ _

__‘H...Hiiro?’ Relena questioned clearly not believing her bleary eyes while she squinted at them._ _

__‘Oh my god,’ Hilde gasped clasping a hand over her mouth before her big, dark eyes glanced frighteningly at Relena._ _

__‘Shit,’ Hiiro sighed relinquishing the moment to bad timing._ _

__‘Wha…What’re you...doing?’ Relena asked as her blue eyes dizzily watched Hiiro’s hand while he extracted it from Duo’s pants._ _

__‘Damn it, Duo!’ Hilde screeched suddenly throwing a box of tissue at him. ‘What in the hell were you thinking?!’_ _

__‘I’m sorry!’ he shouted dodging another projectile._ _

__‘Sorry?! This is what you call helping them out!?!’ she screamed launching another missile that would have hit its mark if Hiiro hadn’t snatched it out of the air._ _

__‘What’s going on here?’ Relena persisted looking a little green around the gills._ _

__‘I’m sorry,’ Duo said rolling off the bed. ‘It’s my fault,’ he told them turning to Relena. ‘I ran into someone I really didn’t want to see earlier,’ he tried to explain to the stupefied girl. ‘I just didn’t want to be alone. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have tried to seduce him.’_ _

__‘Duo?’ Hilde breathed dropping her next firearm on the floor suddenly while her eyes washed with gentle concern. ‘Was it..?’ his expression appeared to be enough to answer her question. ‘Oh, Duo...are you okay?’ she asked going to his side._ _

__‘Wait,’ Relena said backing into a nearby chair. ‘You were...seducing him?’ she asked still trying to get her head around that one. ‘But he’s a boy!’ she suddenly gasped apparently getting the point. ‘You were kissing a boy?! How could you kiss a boy?! What is wrong with you two?! What do you mean you were...oh my god!’ she gasped suddenly slapping her hand over her mouth while she stared awestricken at Duo. ‘Are you gay?!’_ _

__‘Relena,’ Hilde tried, but she was already half hysterical._ _

__‘Are you alright?’ she gushed going to Hiiro’s side and feeling his forehead as if he might have a fever. ‘Did he hurt you? He didn’t do anything...weird to you did he?’_ _

__‘I only kissed him,’ Duo sighed. ‘He was just about to kick my ass when you two came in,’ he lied. ‘So why don’t you just take him home,’ he suggested sounding very tired all of a sudden._ _

__‘Duo?’ Hilde asked turning with him when he turned his back on the couple and he paused just before his head turned back around when he heard Hiiro say…_ _

__‘That’s a lie.’_ _

__‘Don’t,’ Duo cut in before he could say anything else. ‘There’s no point in...’_ _

__‘I was going to make love to him,’ Hiiro stated quiet clearly leaving little for Duo to do but sigh in defeat._ _

__‘What?’ Relena breathed._ _

__‘I wanted to make love to him,’ he stated never taking his eyes from Duo’s down turned face._ _

__‘But…what about us?’ she asked teetering on the edge of tears._ _

__‘I’ll be there whenever you need me,’ Hiiro promised. ‘But I can’t sleep with you. I want him,’ he declared firmly watching Duo’s head snap up and his eyes cloud with confusion._ _

__‘What are you doing?’ Duo snapped. ‘You don’t throw away a good relationship on a whim and a hard on, damn it!’ he shouted._ _

__‘It’s more than that to me,’ Hiiro told him evenly. ‘I’ve wanted you for a long time,’ he confessed. ‘Since the day we met actually.’_ _

__‘You mean…he’s the one? He’s the reason you wouldn’t…?’ Relena asked looking more ill by the moment._ _

__‘I couldn’t,’ Hiiro corrected. ‘I couldn’t because I’m in love with him,’ he explained._ _

__‘Aw, damn,’ Duo sighed spinning around to sit on the edge of the bed._ _

__‘Are you okay?’ Hilde asked._ _

__‘Why are you comforting him!’ Relena snapped. ‘He tried to cheat on you with my boyfriend!’_ _

__‘I’ve always known he’s gay,’ Hilde sighed. ‘We were just putting on a show for the public,’ she went on wrapping an arm around Duo’s shoulder. ‘Are you sure you’re okay?’ she asked. ‘What happened? When did you see him?’_ _

__‘Him?’ Relena scoffed tossing her hands in the air. ‘What? Old lover put you down so you figured you’d move on to my boyfriend?!’_ _

__‘Stop it,’ Hiiro told her and the reprimand slammed into her senses as if he’d slapped her in the face._ _

__‘He didn’t do anything did he?’ Hilde asked._ _

__‘No,’ Duo sighed. ‘Actually, it didn’t bother me that much. I was more scared that Hiiro would hate me than...’ Duo’s words stalled suddenly while he turned to look at Hiiro with some sudden realization in his eyes. ‘Oh, shit,’ he breathed looking a little ill when he stood back up and backed away. ‘Oh, shit,’ he repeated. ‘Relena, I am sooo sorry,’ he declared._ _

__‘You should be,’ she huffed wiping her watery eyes. ‘We’ve never had problems before.’_ _

__‘No,’ he said squatting down beside her with the kindest expression he could muster in his eyes. ‘I mean, I’m really sorry,’ he told her again._ _

__‘Why?’ she sniffed uncertain what he meant._ _

__‘Because,’ he said turning to look into Hiiro’s dark blue eyes which were still steadily trained on him. ‘I can’t give him back,’ he stated firmly._ _

__‘What?’ she scoffed tossing her hands in the air as if he’d lost his mind. ‘Hiiro, I’d like to go home now,’ she said standing to move toward the door and pausing when he didn’t follow._ _

__‘Hilde, could you see her home?’ Hiiro asked ignoring the scandalized expression on his ex-girlfriends face._ _

__‘Sure,’ Hilde readily agreed._ _

__‘You should…’ Duo began._ _

__‘You two stay right here and work this out,’ Hilde insisted grinning much too happily for the circumstances while she pushed him towards the bed where Hiiro was waiting._ _

__‘Hilde!’ Relena objected as she was being pushed out the door._ _

__‘You can’t fight love,’ she reasoned. ‘Besides…this way I can find a real boyfriend!’ she reasoned turning to offer them an impish grin before shutting the door behind them._ _

__There was a very long, very awkward pause before Duo smiled and came up with, ‘Where were we?’_ _

__‘Sit down,’ Hiiro told him gently patting the bed beside him._ _

__Duo sighed dejectedly knowing there was no way to get back to where they’d been without the inevitable long talk, but he just about shivered out of his skin when Hiiro’s strong fingers slipped into the back of his hair so warm and virile sending electric shocks all over his body as he tilted his head back and kissed him long and deep._ _

__‘Mmmmmm…damn,’ Duo groaned swallowing the huge lump in his throat when Hiiro released him._ _

__‘I love you,’ Hiiro told him kissing the corner of his mouth while he ran his other hand across his stomach raising about a million goose bumps all across the region._ _

__‘Ah…I…god’s, I really think I love you too,’ Duo hissed._ _

__‘Think?’ Hiiro prompted slipping his hand down the front of his pants while he moved in to nibble on his neck just behind his ear._ _

__‘Y…yes…I do...I do...I definitely…do…mmm.’_ _

__‘Don’t ever stop,’ Hiiro pleaded while he laid him back on the bed pushing him ever deeper into the passionate haze that was slowly blanketing them in moist heat._ _

__‘Didn’t you want to...nn!...t...talk?’_ _

__‘You want to talk? Tell me what to do.’_ _

__‘Ahh!...jussss...just…don’t…ever…stop!’_ _

__owari :)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want to see more fic's like this one and I'll do my best to make it happen. thx ^-^
> 
> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
